


The Hidden Weasley

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: The truth behind the feud of Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy.





	

Arthur Weasley was a jovial man. Full of humor, kindness, and warmth. Anyone who knew him felt it radiating off of him in spades whenever they were around him. He had never given any of them a reason to doubt the smile on his face or the twinkle in his eyes. But the truth was that Arthur Weasley had a secret. One that no one knew about. Not even Molly, who knew everything about him. 

 

No, Ginerva Lucrietta Weasley was a secret he would take to his grave, one he buried deep down inside of his heart. He sometimes visited her memory in the dead of night when the rest of the burrow slumbered peacefully. He remembered her vivid red hair, the freckles that sprinkled all over her face. Ginny was a perfect copy of her, so much so that it physically hurt to look at her sometimes. Ginerva was beautiful. She was kind hearted. She was his baby sister and he'd miss her for the rest of his life. 

\----

Lucius Malfoy was happy with his lot in life. He had a beautiful wife who was powerful in her own right. He had a son who he'd kill for. He was proud of his little family, loved them more than anything he'd ever loved. Narcissa was the perfect pureblood wife. Aristocratic and the embodiment of a Slytherin. She could verbally break you down and then build you up just as fast. 

 

He was the happiest he'd ever been. Well… that wasn't exactly true. He'd had a first love, he'd been obnoxiously happy once before. She was a beautiful witch who was as kind as she was mean. As loving as she was protective. Ginerva was the love of his life and he had lost her. He had caused the single most important loss of his life. All because he was a coward. All because he'd let Abraxus dictate his life. All because he could never find it in himself to stand up to his father.

 

“I thought I told you, Lucius, She’s fine for a broom closet tryst, but she is a blood traitor. She is not going to be the next lady Malfoy. You are to break it off, take back that ring you so foolishly gave her, and ebd it. You are not to see her again.” Abraxus finished. 

 

The threat. Though unsaid, hung heavy in the air. “End it or I will end it for you.” Lucius knew that Abraxus would end it with his wand, so to save her life Lucius had to be cruel. He had to make it believable, he had to end it in a way that would leave her no hope that he would come back to her. He had to break her heart. 

 

So he did. He allowed rumors to spread to her. He made sure that her best friend had seen him entering the prefects bathroom with Adelphi Lestrange. She had screamed and cried, finally collapsing in her heart break. They were in the middle of the courtyard, students were bustling about everywhere while enjoying the early spring sunshine. 

 

“How could you?! You said you loved me! You said we’d be together always! So what? It was all a lie? Or is your family duty more important than your happiness?” Her fiery red hair was whipping around her face even though there was no wind. Her magic was sparking at her fingertips and the tip of her wand was glowing an ominous red. She was quickly losing control of her magic.

“I always knew you were a coward, Lucius Malfoy. You are exactly what my family told me you were! I can’t believe I ever believed a word that rolled off of that forked tongue!” Her voice was reaching a pitch he’d never heard from her. She was clutching at her heart while tears spilled over and down her cheeks. By now the entire student body had stopped in their tracks to watch. 

 

Lusius’ heart was breaking. She was breathtaking in her anger, he had never loved anyone as much as he loved the girl in front of him. His face betrayed none of his emotions as he turned the signature Malfoy smirk in her direction.

 

“Coward? Because I refuse to squander my families legacy for the hand of a blood traitor? Love you? My dear, You were simply a way to pass the time until my father found me a suitable match. Do not presume that you are important enough to change that.” He laughed to himself as his heart broke. It was time to drive the point home.

 

“Surely you must be joking, Weasley. What makes you think that someone of my calibur would lower myself to your meager standing?” He laughed then, a laugh that sounded as if it came from his very core. He had to make it convincing after all. He watched as the tears fell to the grass beneath her feet, he watched as the rest of Slytherin house erupted in laughter, he kept watching as she turned and ran from the courtyard, her wand clutched in her hand. 

 

Had he spared a look at her wand, he would have seen the green light oozing out of the tip like a disease looking for the next victim to infect. He left the courtyard shortly after, locked himself in the prefects bathroom and proceeded to cry, scream, beg, and wonder out loud why they had to be punished for something as simple as loving one another. He had never hated these blood purist politics more in his life.

\-----

Arthur Weasley had never seen his baby sister so down. She hadn’t spoken a word to anyone before locking herself in her room. It was especially odd since she hadn’t even sought out Molly to congratulate the woman on their first pregnancy, Ginerva’s first nephew, something that would have brought the girl immense joy. 

 

It wasn’t until two days later, when she had refused to emerge from her room that Arthur had started to worry. The door was locked and he could sense a silencing charm in place as well. He had paled, his stomach had dropped to his toes. Something was wrong, he could sense it in the air. Magic was crackling around the door frame and caused a sinking feeling to form in the elder Weasley’s heart.

 

Only when he forced the door open did he discover the extent of the problem. His baby sister lay sprawled across the floor of her purple bedroom. Her wand was clutched in her hand. Her body, which must have been in that same position for more than a day was a sickly green color. A color that only pointed at one thing; the Avada. It was the only curse that left such a distinct color upon it’s victims skin.

 

He looked around the room and knew for certain that no one but she herself could have done this. The wards were too strong and their parents had been gone visiting their grandmother for the last week. His baby sister had taken her own life, she had turned her wand on herself in the most perverse use of magic he could ever imagine. He collapsed to his knees, hugging her body close to his chest, he spotted a folded parchment under the bed. He snatched it with trembling hands and read his sister’s perfect handwriting.

 

My Dearest Family,

 

It is not my intention to cause you all pain. I simply could not see a life without my precious Lucius. I am sure that he was my soulmate, I cannot go on with my life knowing that the only man I ever loved will never love me back. Forgive me, Mother, Father, and Arthur. This was in no way meant to hurt you, simply to spare myself a long and lonely life. I’m waiting for you on the other side, we will see eachother again. Hopefully not too soon. 

 

Yours Always,

Ginerva Waesley.

 

Arthur crumpled the paper in his fist, sent a patronus to his parents, and one to the auror department, and then ran out of the house and apparated straight to Malfoy manor. He tightened the grip on his wand and knocked. He expected a house elf to greet him, what he did not expect was the haggard form of Lucius Malfoy.

 

His hair was limp and oily, he had bags under his eyes, and looked as if he had not slept in days. Matter of fact, he looked to have been crying. It was so jarring to see the normally impeccable Malfoy in such a state of disarray. So jarring in fact, that Arthur had almost forgotten why he had come.

 

“This! This is your fault! Are you proud of yourself? Her blood is on your hands, Malfoy.” Arthur threw his sister’s note at the silver haired man and watched as it bounced off of his faces, to the ground, and was then picked up to be read.

 

Lucius could not breath, could not stand, could not bear to even look her brother in the eyes. All that Arthur had said had been true. By trying to protect the love of his life he had unknowingly pushed her into the arms of death himself. He’d never again see her laugh, or watch her eyes light up when she looked at him. He’d never feel her soft skin again or run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. She was simply gone from the world and that absence made the world vastly dimmer in response.

 

“I will never let you forget this, Lucius. Mark my words, I will make it my life's mission to make sure you remember her always, that you feel this pain always. She was sixteen, you selfish arshole! SIXTEEN! And now the world will never know her beauty. I hope you’re next, you piece of dragon dung.” Arthur turned on his heel and apparated home to help his parents with arrangements.

\-----

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study, barely listening as his thirteen year old son rambled on about the muggle born witch who had beat him out in every subject except flying. There was something there, in his son’s voice. Something that hadn’t been there before. 

 

As Draco’s voice faded into the background, Lucius thumbed a piece of parchment. It had been folded and unfolded countless times over the years. Had there not been numerous stasis charms placed on it, he was sure it would have disintegrated by now. Alas, this parchment was precious to Lucius. It was the last proof that he had that he had once had a soul mate, the last sign of the blood that was forever on his hands, for he had no one to blame for her death but himself.


End file.
